


What about love?

by Ricky4479



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sort Of, blink and you'll miss it mention of self mutilation, for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricky4479/pseuds/Ricky4479
Summary: Sniper comes out to his parents, knowing it would go terrible, but luckily he has a Spy with him who will settle things for him.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	What about love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I am procrastinating on everything right now, but I sort of really wanted to get this out not just because pride month and stuff but also because idk, I love these two. So, have fun hopefully.
> 
> Title from the song What About Love by Austin Mahone

“You don’t need to do this cher, you know that“ Spys voice was calm, calculated, as he had trained it to be for years, not letting his worry for Sniper sip through. He knew how much Sniper hated it when people tried to pity him.

“Oh right, just like you didn’t need to remove your own fingertips. Now shut up, where here“ Sniper pulled into the driveway of a small farmhouse, acres upon acres of emtpy land surrounding it. 

“Touché mon cher.“ Spy smiled slightly and although he felt exposed without the mask, he knew it was better for Snipers parents to actually see the face of the man their son was dating. If Sniper would really tell them.

Sniper wanted to get their luggage, but Spy convinced him to greet his parents first. It didn’t take long for Snipers mother to open the door, pulling her son into a tight hug immediately. Spy smiled politely, greeting Snipers mother with his biggest charm as she bid them in. 

“I am so happy our Johnny has found such charming friends like you“ They were sitting in the living room, Snipers father in an armchair, Spy and Sniper on the couche next to it, his mother bringing in tee and coffee.

“And I am happy he let me be his friend madame“ Spy took one of the coffee cups, despite how he may seem, he always preferred the bitter taste of a strong, black coffee. Every now and then he glanced over to Sniper as he listened to Snipers mother recite many stories of the past. As soon as Sniper was ready, Spy would support him until the end. No matter what Snipers parents said, Spy would stay.

“Mom, Dad, we need to talk“ Sniper interrupted his mother, who now looked at him almost shocked. He couldn’t lift his head, starring straight at the ground. “I-… I’m gay. Eden is my boyfriend“ 

As soon as these words left Snipers mouth, his father got up out of his chair and left the room, sparing neither a word nor a glare to anyone. Snipers mother, shocked herself, stood up. Spy thought she would leave too, but instead she hugged Sniper even tighter than when she greeted them.

“Oh sweetheart, this is what you were so reluctant to tell us all these years? Do you really think we’d love you any less because of that?“ Sniper hugged his mother back, clinging to her like a drowning man to a piece of wood. 

“Dad does“ He pressed his face into her chest and Spy saw tears starting to fall down Snipers face. Spy straightened his suit, knowing this is again one of those things he’d take to his grave. He smiled, stood up and softly joined the hug.

“If you allow it cher, I would talk to him. You know how persuasive I can be“ Spy had already been in a similar situation with his mother when he was a young adult. He was suppose to go off to war, not a pleasant memory, but the urge to tell her in case he would never come back overcame him like a flood. She had never mentioned anything in her letters, knowing how dangerous that would probably be, but once he came home, scarred and traumatized, she sat him down, telling him how dispicable he was for feeling any form of attraction for anyone but women. Spy felt terrible, disgusting almost, but he stood his ground, stood proud as the person he was but still relying on stolen moments in the privacy of his flat, was he to take anyone home that wasn’t of the opposite gender. The first time his mother met a man Spy had been dating for months, seeing just how much happier her son was again, how the scars of war seemed gone the moment he looked into that young brunettes eyes, she saw that what they had was love. Nothing less. Perhaps Snipers father would see that too.

“You’re just gonna make it worse Spook. Dad’s a stubborn man“ Spy grinned slightly.

“At least now I know who you got that from cher.“ A chuckle from Snipers mother filled the silent room and soon Sniper was smiling too. His mother broke the hug and Spy softly stroked away the tears with his thumbs, smiling brightly at Sniper. He gave him a small peck on the lips, laughing at Snipers embarrasment, and went on his way to find Snipers father. Sniper may have said he didn’t want Spy to talk to his father, but his eyes told a different story.

“May I?“ Spy had found Snipers father on the backporch, sitting in a folding chair, staring out into the distance. Spy took one of the other folding chairs, pointing to a spot next to Snipers father.

“Get lost“ Spy smiled, polite as ever.

“I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot monsieur. Maybe we should try the introduction again“ He sat down next to Snipers father, holding out a gloved hand. “Eden Mercier“  
At first Snipers father didn’t look at him, then he looked at Spys hand, then reluctantly shook it.

“Jonathan Mundy“ Now that was a start.

“You have a remarkable farm Monsieur Mundy. I have to say, France is nothing like the far outback of Australia and just between us, but“ Spy leaned closer to Snipers father, his voice soft and almost joking, “for a man like me, born and raised under the nose of Notre Dame herself, it’s intolerable“ Spy smiled, but couldn’t even tickle a grin out of the man next to him. He felt like it was his first date with Sniper all over again, imbeciles.  
“You’re son is also remarkable if I may say, I really am lucky for being able to be with him“ Not looking at Snipers father, knowing he should do all the talking, Spy looked up at the sky. It was getting late, but not any colder, which was terrible considering Spys suit and the gloves weren’t exactly perfect for this kind of heat.  
“I know you don’t approve of anything he is doing, I can fully understand it, well, part of it at least, but I don’t feel you have a right to disagree with this. You can disagree with him dating me, to be honest, that would be a wonderful idea, but you can’t disagree with him dating men in general. It’s not your life to decide over, it’s his and can’t control it. People like us are born this way, normal, after all it’s been documented in well over 450 different species. Anyway, it is most probably all very sudden, but I can promise you one thing. I have been working with your son for a long time now and never have I seen him as happy or even talkative. It was a surprise to me too, but perhaps, whatever he sees, you can see too if you look close enough.“ Spy looked down at Snipers fatehr again, who had been starring at him for a bit now, and laughed.  
“Mon Dieu, listen to me ramble. I should better leave you alone, my company is probably not welcome anyway. It was a pleasure Monsieur Mundy.“ Spy stood up, still smiling and slowly making his way back inside, putting the folding chair back as well.

“Why the gloves?“ Snipers father stared back out onto the fields, but Spy laughed nontheless.

“My hands aren’t exactly a pleasurable sight, I didn’t want to scare you nor the Madame“ A scoff came from behind Spy, soon followed by laughter.

“You beanstock scare me? Eh, I’m sure I saw worse. Now let’s get inside, dinners gonna be served shortly“ As Snipers father went inside, a weight fell from Spys chest and finally allowed him to breathe normally again. Although he only had two of these sort of conversations, both times he felt like he would die. He obviously didn’t, but the feeling still lurked deep inside him, a deep seated fear he would never be able to get rid from. Yet, he would face it everytime he had to if it made the life of the people he cares for easier.

As they stepped into the dining room, Snipers father put an arm around his son, squeezing reasurringly, asking his wife what was for dinner. Spy would lie if he said he didn’t see the tear run down Snipers cheek, but oh well, lying was something that was ingraved in him by now. It was just another part of him, just another part of being a Spy he supposed.  
He loved it.


End file.
